


Of Biscuits and Migraines

by doyouthasmind



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Yaz has a migraine, an admission of love, classic british person insisting they're fine when they're not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouthasmind/pseuds/doyouthasmind
Summary: Yaz had been having so much fun on her alien adventures that the debilitating migraines that regularly plagued her had been forgotten. She’d not been at the mercy of one once since joining the Doctor on the TARDIS, and while she was thankful that she’d not had one so far, she really, really wished that the current one would fizzle out before it had a chance to really take a hold of her.//Yaz has a migraine





	Of Biscuits and Migraines

Yaz blinked at the bright lights of the console room. At least they felt bright. Brighter than normal, anyway. The team had just arrived back on the TARDIS after adventuring in ancient Egypt, and the Doctor had just sent them reeling into the time vortex when Yaz felt a niggling ache at the back of her skull. At first she’d hoped that it was due to the Doctor’s erratic piloting skills, but once they’d finally materialised in space orbiting a planet that Yaz had never heard of, it continued to claw the base of her head. 

Keeping her head low to avoid the golden lights, Yaz followed her friends to the kitchen.

“Cuppa anyone?” Graham had asked back in the console room, prompting the Doctor to pump the custard creme pedal a little too enthusiastically to scrounge enough biscuits to dunk into her tea. On an ordinary day Yaz would have made some sort of joke about the Doctor’s sweet tooth, or even rolled her eyes before pinching one for herself, but today Yaz was feeling worse for wear and decided to let it slide just this once.

Yaz had been having so much fun on her alien adventures that the debilitating migraines that regularly plagued her had been forgotten. She’d not been at the mercy of one once since joining the Doctor on the TARDIS, and while she was thankful that she’d not had one so far, she really, really wished that the current one would fizzle out before it had a chance to really take a hold of her. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ryan haphazardly plonked her tea down on the table. She’d not even been aware of the kettle boiling, but the loud knock of china on wood caused her to flinch against the noise. 

“Thanks, Ryan,” She breathed out, worried that the pain in her head would worsen at the sound of her voice. Not yet, thankfully, though she could sense that it was building up to crescendo. She forced a sip of her tea. It was still scalding and burnt on the way down, but it distracted her from her headache. She watched as the Doctor dunked a custard creme, leaving it in her tea a little too long and losing half of it on the table on the journey between the mug and her mouth. It didn’t stop her from attempting to scoop the biscuit mush up with her spoon and salvaging what she could. 

“Biscuit?” She mumbled her offer at Yaz, who attempted a smile in return, but was forced to grimace.

“No ta, Doctor.” She replied and went back to sipping her scalding tea. The Doctor’s face scrunched up at Yaz from her half-hunched state over the table in prime position for biscuit catching so she didn’t lose another. 

“You alright, Yaz?” The brunette attempted another smile when all attention turned on her.

“Yeah I’m good. Just a headache. Might go to bed soon and see if I can sleep it off.” Only Yaz knew that never worked. She’d spend half the night tossing and turning because the very pressure of her head on the pillow would work itself into a world of pain in her skull. 

“D’you need anything for it, love? I’ve got plenty of pain meds spare.” The ever-concerned Graham offered. While the offer was appreciated, Yaz knew there was no need.

“Thanks Graham, but I’ve got some prescription ones in my room that I’ll give a try.” Only she had popped one earlier to no avail. They usually dulled the pain partially, but today they seemed to have barely scratched the surface.

“If you’re sure.” He replied. Yaz could see the worry etched on the Doctor’s face opposite her. She’d even abandoned all interest in her custard cremes. 

“I think I’ll go have a lie down,” Yaz told them. Though she knew she wouldn’t sleep, perhaps laying in a darkened room would offer her some solace, as the bright lights of the kitchen had begun to send the pain in her head pulsing. She could feel their eyes on her as she pushed her mug away from her and moved to stand, but when she rose half out of her seat a sudden flash of pain sent white hot pain around the inside of her skull. She squeezed her eyes shut and fell back into her seat, heels of her palms pressed against her eyes and willing the pain away. 

“Yaz, can you hear me? Are you alright?” The Doctor sounded much closer than she had remembered, and Yaz could feel her tentative touch at her elbow. The police officer took some deep breaths and opened her eyes a crack before answering. 

“I think I am now,” She whispered, the pain had retreated to its angry ache in the back of her skull, “That came out of nowhere.” She admitted. She hadn’t had a migraine come on this fast for a while. Her teeth worried her lip as she kept her eyes low to avoid the piercing lights around her. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” She hadn’t even realised that Graham was at her other side, but allowed him to gently tug her to her feet. The pain mostly stayed at bay this time, though she was swaying on her feet. The Doctor and Graham both gently held her by the elbow to keep her upright. 

“You doing okay?” The blonde asked softly, wary of making too much noise. Yaz nodded numbly in return, her eyes staring unfocused at the ground. 

“Yeah I’m alright,” She whispered back. 

Understatement of the century (regardless of whatever century they were currently residing in). 

The Doctor gently tugged at her elbow, encouraging Yaz to start putting one foot in front of the other. It was a slow walk to Yaz’s bedroom. Thankfully it wasn’t too far from the kitchen, but the mere act of putting one foot in front of the other was much more of a chore than usual. 

On a usual day Yaz would have scoffed at her entourage, or perhaps blushed at the special attention she was receiving. But this wasn’t a usual day. The only concern of Yaz’s at this moment was making it to her darkened bedroom without upsetting the drummer-boy inside her skull. 

The Doctor gently helped Yaz towards her bed, Graham offering her some privacy by letting go of Yaz in the doorway. She had heard him speak at the time but had been too zoned out to really listen properly. Maybe something about a glass of water?

The brunette gingerly crawled under the sheets held open by the Doctor and held up an arm to shield her eyes from the light creeping in the doorway. 

“Do you need anything?” The Doctor asked in full mothering mode, concerned for her girlfriend, “Something cold for your head?” She began brushing Yaz’s hair away from her face with her fingers, and then settled her open palm on the brunette’s forehead that felt much warmer than normal.

“That feels good,” Yaz admitted, the coolness of the Doctor’s skin making the pain more bearable for the moment. 

When Graham returned with Yaz’s water he found the pair lying together in bed, the Doctor propped up against the headboard and Yaz draped across her lap.

“I’ll leave you to sleep,” He told them, “Feel better Yaz,” The woman in question offered him a brief smile in thanks before he left, closing the door behind him. 

Now that she was lying in the dark with the Doctor’s cool skin pressed against her forehead the pain wasn’t quite so pulsing as before. 

“Do you get these often?” The timelord asked gently, noting that they must be fairly frequent to warrant prescription meds. 

“Yeah,” Yaz breathed out her reply, “I used to get them three of four times a week before we found something that stopped them,” She gestured loosely to the box of pills on her bedside table, “Now they’re not so often, maybe every month or so. This is the longest I’ve ever gone without one.” She admitted, her mouth curling into a wry smile. 

“That’s good I suppose.” The Doctor replied. Yaz looked up at her and could see the worry etched on her face and caught the blonde’s hand in her own and brought it to her mouth for a kiss, “I just wish there was something I could do to help you.” 

“You are helping me.” Yaz offered her a full smile this time, “You being here with me is all I’ll ever need.” The Doctor kissed Yaz’s fingers this time. 

“I love you, Yasmin Khan.”

“I love you too, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's already a fair few fics like this one, but I'll never get tired of a lil hurt/comfort between these two. Let me know what you think!


End file.
